Boris Burns Down The House/SUPER GROUNDED BIG TIME/Killed
The current “Boris Gets Grounded” Boris: Man, I hate this family because it abuses me & grounds me a lot & I have had it & cannot take it anymore, I want to move to Florida but I cannot because if I do, I will get grounded for infinity life & killed by the family! what should I do to teach this family a lesson, hmmm,...... aha, I will burn down this house, (but if I burn down this house, Caillou will kill me!), Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Now, let’s go!. Boris goes to get gasoline/fire match. Boris: Alright, time to throw gasoline. Boris throws gasoline at the house. Boris: Alright, Time to throw at match at it & I will escape the burning house. Boris throws a match on the house that causes fire. Boris: (Escapes) Now I will have to leave till the fire spreads & kills me. The whole fire spreads. The smoke detector goes on (with “First Alert Hardwired Smoke/Fire Alarm From firstalertstore.com Sound Effect”). Caillou looks Up. The photo of “First alert Hardwired Smoke/Fire Alarm from firstalertstore.com Caillou: Why did the smoke alarm go on?! I will go see!! Caillou sees the house burn down. Caillou chuckles to explode The image with ***** With earth appears | | (WTF-BOOM-(SoundEffect) Caillou: (Shouty From VoiceForg)OMFG, O O O O O O O ************** GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! THE HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN!!!! Caillou runs to the bedroom. Caillou: DORIS/ROSIE/THE KIDS, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, THERE IS A FIRE!!!! Doris/Rosie/The Kids: OMFG!!!!! Caillou/Doris/Rosie/The Kids Run Outside Caillou: I WILL GO CHECK THE SECURITY CAMERA!!!!! IF IT WAS BORIS, I WILL KILL HIM!!!!! Caillou goes to check the security camera. Caillou checks the security camera, but gets shocked as he sees Boris. The Crime appears on the security camera & it plays ____________________________________________________________________________ Boris: Alright, time to throw gasoline. Boris throws gasoline at the house. Boris: Alright, Time to throw at match at it & I will escape the burning house. Boris throws a match on the house that causes fire. Boris: (Escapes) Now I will have to leave till the fire spreads & kills me. ____________________________________________________________________________ Caillou Gets Shocked. Caillou gets so angrily he chuckles to explode The image with ***** With earth appears | | Caillou: (Shouty From VoiceForg)O O O O O O O O O O O O ************ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! IT’S BORIS!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Boris continues to run away CooperCollins TheGamerAndAnimator100 run after Boris to catch him from burning down the Anderson house & escaping. CooperCollins TheGamerAndAnimator100 falls on Boris to stop him. Boris: Hey! Let me go right now you are a stupid jerk! CooperCollins TheGamerAndAnimator100: No! You are not escaping! Boris. Samster5677: You are under arrest for burning down your family’s house! The clip cuts to the news. BrentAnimate(Terminated From Youtube/Deceased): Hello. I’m BrentAnimate (Terminated From YouTube/Deceased), Welcome To GoAnimate/Vyond Network News. Today I am standing in front of the Anderson family’s house where a major fire has broke out because someone did that to teach the family a lesson for abusing & grounding him The whole family has escaped the house to avoid death. Walking up to me is a police officer, who knows who set the Anderson family house on fire. So, sir, do you know who exactly set fire in the Anderson family house? Police Officer: It again appears that the green jacket idiot Boris has had finally enough of his family abusing & grounding him so he set fire in the Anderson family house, throw gasoline at house & throw a fire match to teach his family a lesson. Boris’s family will fix the house. & also, we will have to arrest Boris for the rest of his infinity shitty,fucking,crappy life. BrentAnimate(Terminated From Youtube/Deceased): Thanks a lot. Sir. that will be all, we will now return to our regular programing. Meanwhile HaniflmranAnimator: This is your cell for the rest of your infinity shitty,fucking,crappy life!! Also, the visitor is coming. (Walks away Caillou angrily comes to Boris Caillou angrily chuckles to explode The image with ***** With earth appears | | [WTF-BOOM-(SoundEffect Caillou: (Shouty From VoiceForg)O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O, O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O!!!!!!!!!!!! BORIS!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW F***KING DARE YOU BURN DOWN OUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO F***ING IT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY INFINITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF***ING HATE YOU!!!!! I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!!! DIE IN YOUR SLEEP!!! I AM GOING TO FIX THE HOUSE!!!!!!!! & 1 MORE THING!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KLL YOU FOR BURNING DOWN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caillou angrily runs away to get ******. Caillou stops & sees the *******. Caillou: I AM GOING TO KILL BORIS WITH ELECTRICITY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Caillou angrily touches electricity & gets shock. Caillou angrily runs back with shock. Caillou angrily runs back to Boris & makes electricity balls & throws them at him that causes him to get electrocuted & scream out loud while getting electrocuted & die. The image with ***** With earth appears | | Boris screams out loud while getting electrocuted & dying BORIS - 2018-2019 - YOU BURNED DOWN THE FAMILY’S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} The current GoAnimate/Vyond HaniflmranAnimator outro plays. Info YouTube Channel To Upload Onto: HanifImranAnimator User To Premiere This: HanifImranAnimator Premiere Date: September 19, 2019 Create On: GoAnimate/Vyond Theme To Create On: Comedy World. Characters: Boris, Caillou, Doris, Baillou, Daillou, Rosie, Boris's Kids, CooperCollins TheGamerAndAnimator100, Samster5677. Voices: Boris - Eric,Caillou - David (Also Known As Evil Genius/Zack)/Shouty (From VoiceForg),Doris - Julie,Rosie - ?,Baillou - ?,Daillou - ?,Rosie - Salli,Boris's Kids - ?, CooperCollins ThrGamerAndAnimator - His Real Life Voice, Samster5677 - His Real Life Voice.Category:Fanfic Category:HanifImranAnimator